Livin' On A Prayer
by abnormalities
Summary: Some Teddy/Dominique fluff. Slightly angsty. One shot. For slytherinprincess02's 'Glee Songs' challenge. This is quite possibly the worst summary I have ever written...


**A/N: Disclaimer is at the bottom.**

**This was written for slytherinprincess02's 'Glee Songs' challenge.**

**My song was _Livin' On A Prayer, _originallyby Bon Jovi. I'm going to credit them seeing as they wrote the song. Glee just made a painful-to-listen-to cover of it.**

**I mainly used the song as a prompt but I'm going to post lyrics anyway...**

**-x-**

_We've got to hold on ready or not  
You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

We're half way there  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
Livin' on a prayer

_-x-_

_I'm a bitch!_

_I'm _such _a slut!_

_He loves my sister. _For fuck's sake_, he _loves_ her!_

Dominique stares at her reflection in disgust. She barely recognises herself.

A thick black line encircles her hazel eyes and her eyelashes are so drenched in mascara that they are stuck together.

Her lips are tinted to the colour of blood and under the clinical bathroom lights her face looks an unnatural shade of orange.

She rubs her cheeks vigorously but it doesn't seem to make any difference.

Her eyes travel down to her chest area. Lets just say that _nothing_ is left to the imagination. Her cream, satin dress is low cut and slit down the back. The garment ends about seven inches above the knee. Dominique is freezing and she she looks like a... _Merlin knows what she looks like!_

She hates it. This isn't her. She doesn't want this kind of reputation! All of it was just to impress _him._

_It didn't work though, did it Dom?_

She digs her turquoise nails firmly into her scalp, not caring if she chips her varnish. Black tears stream down her face leaving pale trails behind them as they drip on to the magenta tiles beneath her.

Finally she breaks down. Without even bothering to undress, she climbs into the shower and fiddles with the buttons through clouded eyes until the cool water hammers down onto her head. Her auburn hair is quick to turn a murky brown as soon as it gets damp. She stands still, listening carefully to the sound of the the water droplets tapping against the stone bath.

She lifts her face up to the jets, allowing them to wash away all this pretence. Her tears mix with the water.

Unwillingly, her mind wanders to Teddy. He hadn't even _looked_ at her today.

James and Freddie had been quick to tell her she looked 'hot' so why not _him_? Why not the _one_ guy Dominique _actually _cared about?

_Because he's in love with Victoire._

Dominique already knew the answer.

_And I'm in love with him._

_It's not as though it's some school girl crush either_.

Teddy had always been so nice to her. He was a great friend. He's also always been very good looking. With his blue hair, green eyes, tanned skin...

Dominique couldn't help but fall for him. She is constantly wishing and praying that one day he will declare his love for her and then they'll kiss and it will all be flawless...

_How incredibly childish and pathetic._

Dominique _hates_ herself. How could she _pray_ for something that would _destroy_ her sister. She needs to stop living like this. Relying solely on a dream that is _never_ going to come true. She should get over it, see other guys. Lorcan Scamander had always seemed very interested in her, maybe she could arrange to see him...

"Dominique?"

The voice outside the door makes Dominique jump. She would recognise that ridiculous french accent anywhere.

"Mum..." She chokes out. She opens her eyes and takes a look at her dress.

_Shit!_

It's completely ruined. Obviously it's soaked through, and it's covered in make-up stains.

"Dominique? Are you okay? 'Ave you been crying?"

"No!" She snaps. "Just leave me alone, mum!"

The science rings in Dominique's ears until she hears the faint padding of footsteps. It gets fainter and eventually fades out.

Her mum's visit is a wake up call. She gets out of the shower and looks at her self in the mirror again. She looks a complete mess! Her face is streaked with a dirty black/brown, her hair is in soggy clumps and she's dripping water all over the floor.

She takes a seat on the toilet, not exactly proud of what she's just done. The dress had been really expensive! She hadn't really liked it though. It was all just show. In a way she was glad that she'd destroyed it.

There's a bold knock at the door. Dominique opens her mouth, ready to tell her mother to leave her alone.

"Dom, it's me..."

Dominique gasps, then clamps her hand to her mouth. It was him. It was Teddy. She couldn't let him see her like this!

"You're mum is worried about you," he says in his amazing, husky voice. Dominique sighs quietly.

"She n-needn't be," she replies, her voice shakes slightly. This time it's Teddy's turn to sigh.

"What's up Dom? You can tell me," he tells her honestly.

_Merlin. He is so lovely, I wish I _could_ tell him how I feel._

_But I can't. It will ruin my life, not to mention his and Victoire's._

"I can't," she informs him.

"Dom, surely you must know that you can tell me anything?"

Dominique curses under her breath and jumps up in outrage. _Why_ does he have to be so _Patronizing_?

_Fine, Teddy. If you want the truth..._

Dominique unlocks the door with shaky hands. She pulls it open and it creaks loudly. He is stood there casually in his skinny jeans and his Holyhead Harpies hoodie. Dominique has to suppress the urge to pounce on him.

He just stares at her and she stares at him.

"Bloody hell..." He starts to say but he is interrupted.

"I love you! It's really wrong of me and I know that you would never feel the same way about me, I'm just a kid to you. I've tried so hard to impress you, I spend so long getting ready today so there might be the slightest chance that you would fancy me. But, clearly you never will! You've been ignoring me all day! I thought we were supposed to be friends!" Dominique says quickly.

_What the hell have I just done?_

Teddy is still staring at her, his eyes are wide. Dominique shifts her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. After a few awkward seconds of awkwardness, Dominique decides to act.

"I didn't mean that, Teddy! I'm just a teenager, my hormones are all over the place and you know what I'm like. I..."

She is cut off. He leans in and kisses her.

He kisses her.

He kisses her.

_He_ kisses _her_

_He kisses her._

_Teddy kisses her._

He kisses her and it's just like she always dreamed it would be. He cups the side of her face with his smooth hand and their lips gently meet. She closes her eyes and lets herself forget about the world. The only thing that mattered right now was the feel of Teddy's soft lips against hers.

Suddenly the kiss becomes more desperate. Teddy pushes her against the wall and their bodies are crushed together. Dominique couldn't tell where she ended and Teddy began. She couldn't believe this was happening, her head began to spin, this was too good to be true.

A loud gasp distracts the two of them. Dominique opens her eyes and everything comes crashing down around her.

_Victoire._

She didn't shout or slap. Dominique would have prefer it if she did. Victoire starts to cry. she doesn't look at the cheaters in disgust she just looks so betrayed and hurt. She runs down the hall and out of sight, with her dazzling blond hair swishing behind her.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

"Vic!" Dominique shouts after her, but there is no response. She gazes at Teddy. He looks guilty and mildly concerned. "Aren't you going to go after her?"

"She needs time to calm herself down, there's no point trying to talk to her when she's in this state!"

"This is all my fault! I'm the worst sister _ever_! I don't want to be that girl that takes other people's boyfriends, Teddy! That's not me!" She exclaims, she's distraught, but she won't cry. It would seem so... _disrespectful_ to Victoire. Not that kissing her boyfriend is any _less _disrespectful.

"I know," Teddy puts his arm around Dominique but she shrugs it off. Teddy looks so hurt, she is desperate to comfort him, but she can't get the image of Victoire's mortified face out of her head.

"Lupin! Get in here now. Do _not_ bring _her_ with you!"

It was Bill.

_Oh god, he hates me!_

"He knows! She's told him. Everyone must know!" She is close to tears now but is still trying as hard as possible to hold them back.

"They had to find out eventually, Dom. I really like you, I have done for a while now. I know you think I've been ignoring you today, but the truth is I was just disappointed. I was looking forward to seeing you today and when I got here you were... not yourself. Hell, you didn't even look like you! I love you just the way you are, Dom. You don't need to change for me."

Dominique's mouth hung open. Nobody had ever said anything like that to her before. It was so sweet, but her happiness kept being drowned by her guilt.

"Teddy, I think you need to come here. Now."

Ginny.

"Take my hand," Teddy says, holding it out. Hesitantly Dominique holds on, as tight as possible. "Everything will be okay, I swear. We're half way there now. We're going to have to fight for this. It might take a while but they'll _have _to accept us eventually!"

She nods.

_I sure hope so._

**-x-**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series and all it's characters. I am not her.**

**The quote; 'Dominique couldn't tell where she ended and Teddy began.' is a take on a quote from the book _Shadow Kiss _which is owned by Richelle Mead. I am not her either**


End file.
